Split
by Shindou Uchiha
Summary: A new hero emerges to take the entrance exam for U.A., but there's a few issues with him, past and present combined. With a bipolar personality and a strange new type of Quirk, will he make it in the current hero society?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, I just got back into this fanfiction thing after a SUPER long time of being swamped with work and other things I had to do like college and moving out. So I figured I'd start fresh with a new story and a new character. I originally made one for Black Clover as well, but I think I'll start here since the characters are somewhat similar in a way. This will take place in accordance with the anime, just adding in an OC I had stuck in my head. So, I'm going to start with a bit of his backstory and go straight into the Entrance Exam arc, since I think that's the best place to lead off. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Split**_

"Just hold still, you maggot! I'll make you into the embodiment of terror that'll replace me in this city!" My father demanded, shoving his boot into my chest.

I was strapped down to a metal table in some cellar, not sure where, next to some girl, also strapped down. My mother was unconscious in the doorway, blood dripping down her head. She tried to make this stop, but I guess my father was just too much for her to handle. I struggled to break free, but the straps were too tight, and the weight behind my abuser's foot was too much for me to even breathe correctly, let alone lift.

"Now, don't struggle. This will all be over soon." He pulled a syringe off a nearby table, holding a black liquid inside. He went over to the girl and stuck it in her neck, letting the dosage of whatever that was flow through her bloodstream. He pressed a button on the side of the table she was on, causing a glass lid to form over her, which lead to a tube connected to the bottom of what I was currently bound to.

He went for the second syringe.

My body grew tense. My Quirk didn't work, probably something to do with the straps I was tied with, so that was out of the question here. "Why?" I asked, struggling to find the will to speak through the terror going through me. "Why are you doing this? _What_ are you doing?"

"It's quite simple child..." He came closer to me, syringe in hand, and started the injection into my jugular. It felt cold but stung like a fire was licking my flesh. I started to feel myself go numb, and my eyelids were growing heavier over time. He continued his answer.

" _ **I'm making you strong."**_ His words rang through my head as my consciousness faded.

That was eleven years ago.

Someone came in some time after that happened, but my memory was so fuzzy that I forgot their face, or their name. My mother was still alive for the time but had a nasty scar on her head from the incident. There was a few more complications after that, but she managed to continue raising me despite that, and I can't thank her enough for not giving up on me. Now that I'm standing outside of the U.A. building, perhaps that nightmare of a childhood was finally beyond me.

The practical exam didn't start for a few hours yet, but I was told to show up early by mom. She wanted to make sure this all goes well, especially since I was homeschooled up until this point. The only reason I might even get a chance to take the exam at all is because of this note in my hand:

 _When you come of age, come to U.A. and take the exam to get in. I think this is a good chance for you to get used to your 'new' self. - E._

I'm not quite sure who wrote this either, but my only possible answer to that was whoever helped me back then, since he saw my Quirk in action. Or rather, what it became...

What I'm afraid will come out again.

Swallowing whatever nerves were coming up at the thought, I went through the main door, only to be greeted by a rather loud individual wearing headphones and glasses. Blonde hair, bit of a mustache, easily enough I recognized him as Present Mic, the Voice Hero. He apparently worked here.

"Eh? Who might you be? You know the practical doesn't start for a while yet?" He opened with a few understandable questions. I handed him the note I received and began answering him.

"Hikari Minedoshu. I got this note in the mail when I was still a bit younger, and since the circumstances of my arrival were"-

I got cut off after he gasped louder than I ever heard. " **What?!** So you're- you're _him?"_

"Uh... I guess?" I had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Maybe he didn't mean it like I was some prodigy?

"Ah, I see! It's very rare to get recommendations from outside the public-school system these days, especially from a teacher here."

"Teacher? Who is this from?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Anyway, come with me to the auditorium. I'll have you fill out some paperwork before the exam officially starts, so the school knows more about you."

He leads the way to a large room filled with chairs that cascade down to the stage. It had a higher point on it that I assumed was for him to stand on, if he was leading the exam today. It had a large screen with the U.A. symbol on it. I wonder how this exam will actually go...

The paperwork he had for me was fairly straightforward- name, birthdate, blood type, height, weight, and so forth. So, I quickly filled out the information to the best of my knowledge: Hikari Minedoshu, April 7th, O positive, 5'7'', 59 kilograms, blue hair, blue eyes. When it got to my Quirk, I ended up putting down what I referred to it as- Spirit Craft. Essentially, due to whatever it was my dad did to me back eleven years ago, I think this was the result. My body can secrete a type of amber light from my sweat glands that I can protrude off of my body and bend at will. After shifting it to whatever size or shape I desire, it hardens and solidifies to be stronger than tempered steel, but I can still move it around. If I so choose I can dispel it and it'll return inside of myself to be used later.

There is... another part to it though. Or rather, another half of it. That gets manipulated when my second personality takes over, and instead of manipulating the light I can secrete, it can bend a crude smoke I can also produce in the same way, but he uses it for more... 'aggressive' methods. I don't think I'll put that part down just yet, since I don't want it to be seen. In truth, it terrifies me.

I turn in the paperwork to him and he skims it over. "Spirit Craft? Mind if I see an example for reference?" He gives me a curious look.

I have no reason to decline, to my knowledge. So, I do as he asks. I turn around, will some of the amber to my right hand, and swing it from my left side to my right, letting the light escape and form a sheet of glowing glass, large enough to give me a wall of protection. He whistles a bit and approaches the wall I just created. He attempts to run his hand through, but it stops on the edge. He knocks on it like a door, making a slight ringing sound with each hit. "Interesting..." He nods in approval. I dispel the wall after a while, as the light gets absorbed through the skin on my arm. "Why don't you go ahead and have a seat? The rest of the test takers should be here soon."

"Actually, I think I'm going to go ahead and get some fresh air before we begin." I turn to head upstairs and look at the clock on the back wall. 8 AM. I've got maybe an hour or so before the test begins. So I resort to waiting outside the main door I came through and taking a look at my potential classmates or rivals.

After a while some people come trickling in. Not many at first strike my fancy, except one that looks incredibly diligent, one of the first to arrive. Glasses, dark blue hair, darker than mine, rather physically capable if I may say so. As he walks by I notice the backs of his shins are bulging abnormally. Some more time passed, I saw a few more potential big shots, one that looked similar to a bird in a few ways, another that croaked like a frog as she passed me, one that looked like he was going to watch the world burn (which kind of gave me an evil eye as he passed), then a girl that looked awfully cheery. She waved as she went inside saying "good luck" as if we were friends already. I simply smiled and waved back. After that, I heard someone freaking out before I turned to go inside. Green hair, seemed at least averagely fit, if not more than that under his uniform, but other than that, nothing too special on the surface. But for some reason he stuck out like a sore thumb. I shrugged it off and went inside to grab a spot in the back.

After some more time passed, the lights in the room came on one by one, and the teacher in front was the same one I met this morning. His voice boomed through the auditorium.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" He began as if it was a reality show. "Everybody say 'hey'!"

Silence.

"What a refined response." I could see him shaking nervously from here. "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown for the practical exam! _Are you ready? Yeah!"_

Silence.

I took a look around the room, everyone was quite calm and attentive... except for the guy freaking out outside earlier. He looked like he might faint from this angle, either from nerves due to the test, or what I assumed to be a crush.

The proctor continued. "As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" The screen began to display a video feed with what I assumed would be explaining the rules of the exam. However, this is where I started to get a bit nervous.

I'm really not much for combat. That's the big thing of my other half. Which I was hoping didn't have to make an appearance, but here we are.

"You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

Silence. But he did pass out cards to the seats of the auditorium. It looks like I'll be going to battleground B.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You'll earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains."

Ah, I see. So I don't necessarily have to defeat them in combat, I just need to make sure they can't move. This is much easier. I slowly started to feel a grin come across my face.

"Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

"May I ask a question?" A student said, standing up proper. It appeared to be the diligent one I saw earlier.

"Okay!" The light over the student came on as he held up his handout.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair-" He pointed to the student that was losing his cool earlier. "You've been muttering this whole time, it's distracting. If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately."

That's less of a question and more of a statement. The one skittish student covered his mouth and hung his head low as everyone chuckled but me. But the almost soldier like student in the spotlight does bring up an interesting point. There are four types on the handout, so if I had to make an assumption...

"Okay, okay, Examinee number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. This guy is an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in each battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

Just as I suspected. My mother took a test years ago that was similar to this and hinted at something to the nature of added difficulty.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." He bowed his head a little. "Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" The last two words popped on the screen like it was a comic book. "Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

At that, I took my leave to Battle Center B.

It took me little time to realize how huge this place was. The door to get inside was as tall as an average skyscraper. Most of the students stood in awe at the sight of this miniature city that was going to be used for an exam. Not to mention that there were several _more_ like this on the grounds of the school. Guess they aren't the most sought-after alma mater for nothing.

I admire the cloak I'm wearing, silver and etched with blue markings to match my hair. My mom made it for me as a good luck charm, or at least that's what she told me it was for.

I glance around leaning against the bus we came on. The guy that got called out in the middle of the rules assembly was standing in front of me, shaking like a palm tree in a hurricane.

"Hey you." I say, as I begin to approach him. He jumps at the sound of my voice in his blue tracksuit. "You okay? You seem like you've been off all day."

"I-I'm fine! Just a bit nervous I guess." He said, stuttering on almost every word.

I pause for a second and look him over. "You sure about that one?"

"W-why would I not be sure?"

"You tell me."

As if that question fell on deaf ears he begins muttering to himself at Mach 3. I didn't understand a single word that came out of his mouth. I slap him on the back to make him stop losing it.

"I sure hope that muttering isn't your Quirk. Good luck out there man."

"Y-yeah, you too." He said, glancing off into the crowd and walking two shaky steps forward before soldier-boy walks up and scolds him again. I notice why his legs were bulging in a weird way, considering there was what looked to be exhaust pipes on the back of each of them. Bits and pieces of the crowd look back at him with smiles on their faces, thinking they caught a lucky break.

I get the feeling I shouldn't underestimate him though. So what if he's a nervous wreck.

I decide to approach the door, navigating through the crowd. I pass by the one girl from this morning and get a better look at her appearance. Short brown hair, brown eyes, fairly typical if I do say so myself. She appears to be gathering her wits, so I decide to pass her instead of wishing her good luck like she did for me this morning. As I approach the door I notice that it began to open. Apparently, nobody else saw anything, so I duck around the corner into the battle center and eye my surroundings as I hear the proctor say "start" in the distance. Just a multitude of city blocks, like any other in fact. I decide my best possible option was to get a better view and see where I can find one of these "faux villains".

I start to focus a bit and draw the amber light substance from the soles of my feet and start running, causing the substance to become solidified when that foot was still partially suspended, creating a solid surface I could hold airborne, thanks to my Quirk. It's just big enough for my one foot, as I proceed with the next and repeat over and over, creating my own personal 'staircase'. I did this a lot when I first discovered my Quirk a while back. Hopefully nobody else saw me do this and attempts to follow my example – I'd rather go someplace I can hide from others at this point just in case I need to rely on the "other "me. Taking a glance around I don't see much at the start, but I do see everyone flooding in the entryway down the main street after a few seconds of me hitting a nearby rooftop. I sprint to the other side to find two bots that are worth three points each. I guess it's time to go.

Heading off the roof using the technique from earlier, Heaven's Staircase is I guess the name for it, I try to line myself up with the two of them between me, clap my hands together and secrete a sheet of amber about the same size as me, and release the restraints keeping me afloat, as I begin to fall towards one of the bots. As I approach the mechanical adversary, I let the light surround me and harden before colliding with it's head, tearing through it and landing on my feet, sustaining no damage from the impact, thanks to Divine Intervention. The remainder of the first bot crumbles around me as I turn to the second, barely a foot away from me at this point. I let the light that I have as a barrier fade and take a few steps back, preparing to "immobilize" the threat. I begin to build a cage out of the light around the bot, starting with directly in front of it, working around all the sides, and eventually curving off the top in a half-sphere around him. Unfortunately, I don't have the necessary control to straight up crush him, as it takes a lot of "force" to compress the light as it is solidified. So, hoping that counts, I decide to leave it there and move on, climbing to another rooftop.

I could feel that I was out of energy for Spirit Craft. Doing stunts like climbing up skyscrapers and caging a bot twice my size in such a short time can be quite a strain. I take a second to catch my breath...

And then I hear on the intercom system. "Six minutes twenty seconds left!"

Shit.

I immediately sprint to the edge of the roof and look for more enemies. Most of which are now piles of scrap thanks to the other students. I do notice a small group of bots down an alleyway not too far from here, but I can't take them as I am now.

 _Sorry to bother you, Kage._ I ask myself mentally, hoping the other personality buried within is listening. _But I think you need to take over for a few minutes, not that I really want you too._

And with that, I feel a change in my body. Everything grows hot, and my vision turns to redder tones. I notice the all-too familiar smoke billowing from behind my cloak. I notice something else too – the markings on my cloak are glowing red. Is that due to using my Quirk? Eh, no time to explain, as Kage begins piloting the body.

" **Aw, too tired Hikari? Don't worry, I can have some fun now!** " Kage says in my voice, giggling like a maniac. The smoke turns into his signature weapon, a kanabo- or a studded bludgeoning weapon used by samurai in the older days. He takes off in a mad dash off the roof, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until eventually he gets to the alleyway and lands on one of the bots, bracing the impact of the fall with thrusting his weapon into it. " **Who's next?** " One after another Kage swings his weapon back and forth, nuts and bolts and scraps of metal fly in all directions, until all the bots eventually can't move. " **What's the count now? I forget... I think I just took seven.** "

In total he got about nine points there. Most of them were 1- pointers unfortunately. _Well, sorry to inform but I'm taking control again now. At least until we find some more._

 _"_ **Aww...** " He moans in disappointment as I begin to pilot again and his weapon fades back into smoke. The marks on the cloak don't glow anymore. I swing around the corner to find nobody around, so I choose to dart down the street. The rest of the test takers are currently around the same vicinity, most of the bots destroyed, and it looks like I'm not the only one winded.

Then something came thundering down the street. I could hear skyscrapers being torn down in front of me. A towering behemoth of a machine was looming over all of us. It looked oddly familiar.

"THIS is the zero point bot?" I ask the air, since I'm not in earshot of anyone yet. I head towards the rest of the crowd.

The bot started to take a swing, ironically at the one that is – I'll have you know – still shaking. I sense a bad impact coming.

"Intervention!" I sweep my right hand in front of myself and whomever was nearby, giving us some protection from the incoming gust of dust. It cracks under the wind pressure, but it doesn't break, which is the important thing. Some people look at me as I release the barrier, noticing the marks on my cloak are glowing a sky-blue color instead of red like before.

I look on at the new adversary, probably ten times bigger than the other robots, maybe more. The people closer to it try to run in the other direction. The shaky kid is still frozen in fear. So I do what I feel like I have to do.

I run towards him as fast as I could allow myself, navigating through everyone else scrambling to get away, as some of them give me looks like I'm crazy. By the next time I saw him he was sprinting TOWARDS the robot.

This should be interesting. I continue heading in his direction but I watch to make sure I get every detail. Through the smoke that was left around the area I see him, leaping in the hair, past the giant arm of the robot, up to his head. He ended up punching the thing, but not just any punch, he put a dent in the front of this thing to match that of a tank shooting it point blank.

"Holy mother of-" I start to say, noticing the brown-haired girl was pinned underneath some rubble in between me and the bot. I now know why he chose to fight the thing – and he did pretty damn well too. I notice he began to fall, and by the way his limbs were moving, they were broken for sure. There's no way he'll land in time. I start sprinting upwards to match him using Heaven's Staircase, but I don't think I'll make it in time this way.

Think, Think, Think...

That's it!

I clap my hands together and start prepping the light to take shape mid-use. This is risky, but my only shot at this that I can think of. I get to a point where I'm high enough up and release Heavens' Staircase, and begin using the light I saved up as a slide, keeping it solid on the bottom with it being a liquid state at the top to reduce friction but keep it airborne. My feet hit the slide as I try to hold balance, almost falling off, but managing to stay on the narrow path of amber. I start gaining speed, beginning to get hard to breath as I approach the ground. I have to time this carefully, or I'll miss him. I keep falling down the ramp...

Thirty feet left...

Twenty feet...

Ten feet...

 **NOW.**

I curve the slide out to horizontal to send my momentum forward, towards the falling bag of bones that was this nervous kid this morning. The brown haired girl managed to get on one of the parts of the robot that was now...floating? I'll ask later, but for some reason she slapped him right before he was going to hit the ground. I end the ramp with a slight incline and jump for him as the ramp starts to dismantle behind me. I think I'm just going to miss him.

Then he starts floating too.

I manage to grab his most definitely crippled body out of the sky and slide on the asphalt road on my back, him on top of me. I didn't have time to make any form of barrier for this part so it burns like hell until I collide with a rock in the way and come to a sudden stop. I hear a crack in my left shoulder and let a grunt out. I may have just broken something. But I think this one's okay, and the girl is fine too. Well. Until she throws up.

The kid crawls out of my grasp and starts dragging himself down the road. I hear him mutter something this time.

"If I can just get... one point..."

 _One point? He never scored?_ I asked myself.

And then the announcer speaks.

"Times up."

The siren goes off, everyone takes a deep breath, even me. Leaning against the rock, still in pain from the ride down into the roadway, I let my eyes close.

I later felt something moist on my head as my shoulder pain began to fade. I open my eyes to find what appeared to be an older lady. Must be the school nurse. I sit up and take in the surroundings one last time. The one kid who had at least two broken legs appeared to be perfectly fine now. Everyone else was surrounding the immediate area, looking on awe. The soldier-ish guy from earlier appeared to have something on his mind.

Eh, I won't let it bother me just now, I should probably get some rest for a minute. I leaned back onto the rock and let my eyes shut one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ I'm honestly surprised I got over 100 views in a day. o.o Thanks everyone for the support! I'll do my best to get at least one chapter every two weeks minimum, and more if I'm able to. There's going to be some... 'extreme' stuff with this character pretty soon that gets pretty out there. So be prepared. Or excited. Up to you. In the meantime, MORE STORY.

I get home after the exam was over and taking a quick rest to my mother cooking dinner. We lived in an apartment complex in Hosu City, and even though it was small, it was where I grew up after the incident- we couldn't live in our old home anymore. The smell of fried rice captivated my senses as I stepped through the main door.

"I'm home," I stated, shutting and locking the door behind me. The family cat, Checkers (got the name from his spotted like fur), was sitting on his favorite perch on the windowsill as I walked in. He hopped down and started rubbing against my legs, purring softly. He's my licensed therapy animal, due to my mental conditions. My mother couldn't afford the laundry list of medications I would need, so this was a recommended substitute, and it worked pretty well. I kneeled down and scratched him behind the ears as I went to take off my shoes.

"Hey, how'd the test go? Did you get in?" She asked, stirring something in a pot in the kitchen nearby. Probably the rice I was smelling.

"I won't know that for another week or so. They still have some tallying up to do apparently. And grading the written test." I ended up taking it after the practical exam and my shoulder was tended to. I felt pretty confident that I passed that though.

My only worry was my practical score. I spent a solid chunk of the allotted time just running around on rooftops and pulling that stunt at the end. I only had maybe thirty points total, at best. I doubt I passed that, unless everyone else had similarly low scores...

Speaking of low scores, how was that one guy doing? I mean sure, he had medical attention soon after the exam, but he had three broken limbs, maybe worse. I should call the school and check on him.

I head over to the phone. "Do you know the phone number for U.A?" I ask my mother, even if she probably doesn't know.

"Oh, it should be on the fridge. I copied it down earlier" she replied. Why would she do that?

Anyway, I see the sticky note with the phone number and give it a call. My mother looks at me with a strange look. "Trying to figure out if you passed or not already?"

"Not exactly." The phone starts ringing. A little bit later someone picks up and I hear a familiarly loud voice.

"Hello? Present Mic speaking!"

"Ah, hello. My name's Hikari. I was wondering if-"

"OH, the special entry! What can I help you with?"

"Special entry? What does that mean?"

"Well you had the written recommendation from one of the teachers, right?"

Who?

I decide not to ask with my mom right next to me. She's already confused enough. "Oh, that thing. Yeah that was me, but I just had a question about one of the other participants. Curly hair, kinda skittish?"

"You're not the first one to ask about him. Did you want to give some of your points to him too?"

"Uh, that's an option? I just wanted to make sure he wasn't injured too badly."

"Oh, he's perfectly fine now. Recovery Girl is the best nurse the school could ask for. It's one of the only reasons we can get away with these sorts of tests!" He laughed a little. "But no, the point charity isn't an option, _nor was it necessary._ "

"Eh?" I was a little confused at that last remark. "I thought he got no points from the robots... at least that's what I heard."

There was a slight pause. "Did you really think that was all there was to the test? And here I heard you aced the written exam!"

"….what?" I thought I did well, but not THAT well.

"You're surprised? Maybe it was just luck. I doubt it though. Anyway, the practical had the grading scale based around disabling the faux villains in the battle center, yes. But, there was a SECOND scale that we looked into." He took a second as I heard a door close. "How could we turn away someone that would risk their own lives like he did back there? Like _you_ did back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rescue points! There was a scale for villain points, and a scale for rescue points, both were used to determine your final score on the exam. We just hid the second scale to judge character." I heard a piece of paper snap straight over the phone. "He ended up passing due to rescue points alone for that stunt. The other one that asked about him also passed due to them. And then there's you..."

"You mean...?!"

A slight pause again. Or maybe my anxiety made time freeze like a latent Quirk.

"Yes, you passed, rest assured. But don't tell anyone I told you early. You had a total of twenty-one villain points and thirty-nine rescue points. I gotta say, that skill of yours with a bit of imagination gave you quite a bit of mobility."

He kept speaking but I was still reeling at the fact that I'm _in._ Like, I got in. To the best high school in Japan. Maybe the _world_. And I was just some guy with mental disorders that could make a special light a solid object. That's not _that_ special, is it...?

"Thanks for your time. And uh..." I look to my mother, eying me with a smile. "I'll see you on campus I guess."

"Pleasure to have you, Hikari!" He hangs up as I do. I almost miss when my mom almost tackles me out of excitement. Checkers peers around the corner at the sudden noise and hops up on the counter next to the phone.

Plus Ultra.

A week or so passes, and I get a letter from U.A. in the mail. Inside was some metal disc that displayed a projection of All Might in a video message.

"Hiraki Minedoshu. You're quite the interesting applicant. First getting a recommendation from a teacher here, then defying physics with your Quirk- well I guess everyone kind of does that, but you _stood on light. Literal light._ Even I'm impressed!" He starts laughing and goes on to explain why I passed, which I got earlier from Present Mic. He begins to wrap up the speech and it looks like it's about over. "Oh," he says, turning back to the camera. " _He_ says he'll meet you soon."

"He?" I say to myself. "Who's _he?"_ I turn around in my desk chair as the feed ends to find my cloak, and inside one of the pockets was the letter that got me in.

It clicked. Whoever this "E" guy was, the one that gave this to my mother to be given to me all those years ago, was a faculty member at U.A.. _And I was going to figure out who he was._

Holy mother of-

"Hikari! Dinner is ready!" My mother called from the other room.

"Okay mom!" I reply candidly. I get up from the chair and decide to throw the cloak on, since I'll hopefully be wearing it more often.

I get out to the kitchen to see my cat chowing down on his bowl of food already. "What's on the menu?" I ask, curious and just go get my mother's attention. I want to ask her about this cloak I'm wearing, and why on earth it glows when I use my Quirk.

"Just a stir fry today," she responds, turning around and noticing my outfit. "I take it you like it?"

"Yeah. That, and well..." I pause for a second. She looks at me confused. "Watch this." I make a quick barrier with Spirit Craft, giving the room a feint amber glow as if the sun was setting. The cloak's markings light up the usual light blue color.

"Why does it do that?" She asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing..."

"Huh... Maybe he knows."

"Maybe... who knows?"

"Oh, your godfather. He's the one who gave it to me, you know."

"Godfather...?"

She holds her breath briefly. "Right, I wasn't supposed to say anything about him. He wants to keep things private about that, a stickler for keeping everything 'hush hush' since it affects his work."

"Uh-huh..." I think I have more questions than answers at this point.

 _ **What's up with this outfit man?**_ An all too familiar, feminine voice in my head begins speaking to me.

 _Hey Kage,_ I respond mentally, letting the battier down and taking a seat for dinner.

 _ **Whatcha up to?**_

 _Just eating dinner, getting ready to start at U.A.._

 _ **U.A.? WE GOT IN? THE MENTAL AS ALL HELL CANDIDATE FROM OUTTA NOWHERE GOT IN?!**_

 _Would you stop yelling? And yeah, we got in._

 _ **OH-hohohohoho... I'll have so much fun tormenting your new 'friends'…**_ She starts cackling in the back of my head until I wince a bit.

"Hikari, are you okay?" My mom says from across the table.

"Uh, yeah... just the-"

"The other one?" She starts eating some of the rice on her plate.

"Yeah..." I'm glad she kind of understands my condition. Rather accepting of it, too.

 _ **Other one. Humph. I have a NAME, you bi-**_

 _Enough._ I begin to eat.

 _ **Man, if only you knew...**_

 _Knew...what?_

 _ **Nothin' I'm gonna talk to you about.**_

 _Then how would I know? I can't help your situation if you don't-_

 _ **SHUT UP.**_

She's kind of a brat.

 _ **I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING YOU KNOW!**_

I roll my eyes and continue eating.

The first day of class came up on me faster than I anticipated. Then again, it was nice to not be homeschooled anymore, even if it was a bit nerve wracking. Uniform on, cloak over top of it just because, I grab my stuff and head towards the door. Checkers starts meowing at me, eyes all wide.

"Easy, Checkers, I'll be home before you know it." I give him some affection before heading out the door, locking it behind me.

I got to the school significantly sooner than when class was supposed to start, since I've never been to any school for actual classes and needed to acquaint myself. First thing's first, I should find the classroom. 1-A. After wandering down the halls a bit I eventually find the room and decide to make my entry and put my stuff on a desk. After opening the doorway, I notice the soldier-ish one from the exam sitting at a desk.

"It's you!" He said, as if I was someone special.

"You seem to be here rather... early." I retort, a bit confused at his extra enthusiasm and why he's here before me, when I'm already significantly ahead of schedule.

"I could say the same thing. But there's nothing wrong with being punctual."

Punctual is an understatement here.

"I don't believe I caught your name," I start heading towards the other side of the room to put my stuff on a desk. "Hikari Minedoshu." I outstretch a hand to him.

"Iida Tenya. Pleasure to be acquainted." A firm grip shakes my hand. Definitely a diligent person from first impression. Professional stature, respectable. Even if it's a bit... much. "By the way, what exactly _is_ your Quirk anyway? It's fascinating to me how many uses you came up for it!"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story..."

"Well, we have time." He looks at the clock. "Two hours and six minutes, to be exact."

"Might want to pull up a chair," I suggest, waving my left hand, creating my own seat out of the luminescent amber I can forge at will. I get comfortable as he just stares attentively, both at me and the object I fabricated out of light. "I refer to it as Spirit Craft. Basically, my body can emit an amber light that I can shape and bend with my mind. I can also cause it to become more like a liquid or a solid object as you can plainly see here."

"I see... so that's how you did that sliding stunt at the practical..."

"Yeah, I turned part of this light solid and kept the top more liquid-like to reduce friction, letting gravity do most of the work to pick up speed."

"Then how did you end up getting so high exactly? There were no buildings close enough to you at your starting point for that."

"Oh, that?" I stand up and stretch my legs a bit as the chair I made fades away, the light being absorbed back into me. "Perhaps it's better to demonstrate." Lifting my left foot, I start to use Heaven's staircase, but only for one or two steps up, just so he can see how it works.

"What impeccable control!" He seemed impressed, but I don't think this is THAT impressive. Like, we just saw what the other guy could do to that towering metal behemoth yesterday. This is just a parlor trick most of the time.

"Yeah, but I mean, this is about the limitations of it at this point. If I try to make something like a shield or barrier, making it dense enough to withstand a blast takes a lot out of me."

"That part is understandable. But I think this is only really limited to your imagination, from the sound of it. You could make whatever you need by the sounds of it simply by thinking about it."

"Within reason," I let the technique recede back into the soles of my shoes as I land on the floor beneath. "And I'm sure there's more and more limits to it that I don't even know yet."

Like the fact that I'm hiding half of my Quirk due to it's violent tendencies.

 _ **I prefer the term 'physical'!**_ Kage interjected, speaking inside of my head again.

 _Yeah, sure. Let's keep it at that I suppose._

"Well, that's what we're here to test!" Iida stands up straighter than a flagpole, as if he's trying to look like a leader.

"I suppose you have a point. I'd ask about what your Quirk is, but I think I already know..." I look down at his legs and hint at the engines.

"Quite astute of you!"

Was it though? It quite literally stuck out like a sore thumb. But he did have slight point. We _were_ here to figure out how to use our Quirks better and study to be heroes. Or I guess in my case I was supposed to meet this "E" guy and "figure out who I truly am" or something. Becoming more effective with my abilities would just be the sugar on top of this cake.

But who WAS "E"?

I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

I decide to walk around the building until closer to class time and try to acquaint myself with my new surroundings.

Some time passes and class is going to start soon, so I head back to the classroom to find most of the desks taken. Luckily my stuff is still where I left it. I recognize a couple of the faces in the room, Iida of course I recognize, but there was that one that croaked like a frog in here too, along with the partial bird-person. There's a lot of new faces too, which I guess I'll meet later. A few minutes later, I see the man of the hour from yesterday open the door and immediately get intimidated. Why? You have such an awesome Quirk right? Why are you so nervous?

I guess I tuned out the conversations going on around me, since Iida is arguing with some guy that almost resembles a wild animal. Almost reminds me of Kage, in a way.

 _ **Hey.**_

 _What? Just a thought._

After a minute I see the same brown-haired girl in the doorway from yesterday. I should probably thank her for helping the other guy, but I'll get to that later. Since it appears that there's one too many students for the classroom. Well, if anyone is equipped to deal with that problem, it's probably me. I grab my stuff and head to the back of the row.

"Is something wrong? Class is about to start you know." Iida approaches from behind me.

"Oh, I just counted heads and I think that we may be short a desk. I was just going to handle the problem."

"I can help with that." A new voice comes through the noise of the classroom. Feminine, but gentle. I turn around to find a girl with long black hair standing behind me, rolling up her shirt from the waste.

Confusion sets in.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stutter a bit due to nervousness as a faint glow emits from her skin. After a few seconds and a flash, an extra desk and chair just appear out of thin air.

She turns around, I guess unaware of what I said. "That should do it, right?"

I kind of stood in awe. Another Quirk that makes objects? But it looks slightly different than mine, I'm rather impressed. "Y-yeah. I was about to make one myself, but I feel like it'd look gaudy the way I'd get it done. Thank you."

"Really? You can do that too?"

"Well, sort of..." I gesture for her to watch as I step to an empty spot with enough room and start letting my amber light take shape. It's a bit smaller and gives off a distracting glow. She seems impressed by the nature of it, but I let it fade – I doubt I'd be able to keep it up for too long, now that I think about it.

Turning around I notice a couple of people looking out the doorway and faintly hear a voice outside. It sounds coarse and monotonous, like someone that just got up from a nap.

"Okay, it took you all eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." I see him look towards the rest of the room. Longer, black haired gentlemen, in an all-black outfit aside from a scarf of some sort. His eyes make him look like he didn't sleep a wink last night. Might be why he's holding a sleeping bag. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

The class erupts into shock. I for one wasn't too surprised. Then again, was there anything to be surprised about in the first place...?

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." He pulls out a uniform, mostly blue with some gray and red decals on it from the sleeping bag as if it were a briefcase or something. As most of the class looked confused, I set my stuff down on the freshly crafted desk I now had thanks to my mysterious classmate. I notice her look back at it, perhaps unsure of her work. Just to test it, I sit down in the chair and check the stability. Perfectly sound. She gives a sigh of relief.

"Guess it'll be nice having someone with a similar Quirk to mine in class," I say as everyone starts to get up and grab their new set of clothes from the homeroom teacher.

"I agree! Perhaps we can show each other some things!" She seems excited. "Oh, I might want to introduce myself. My name's Momo."

"Hikari. Pleasure to meet you."

She sighs and starts up to the front. "We should probably stay on task today. He seems like he's serious about what's going to happen."

I nod and head up to the front of the room with the others, grab a change of clothes, and head down the hall to the bathrooms to get changed before heading outside.

"A Quirk assessment test!?" The class exclaims in unison.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The brown haired girl asks. Not sure what those are honestly. Not that I would. Maybe that was a normal thing for public academies?

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events" my new teacher states. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's how the teachers run their classes." He turns to face us. "You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" He turns to look at me specifically. "Well, except for maybe you due to being homeschooled up until this point." Everyone looks at me briefly as I shy away a little. I'm not much for all the attention here on my first day. "Anyway, they're physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" The one that reminded me of Kage picked his head up in response. Must be Bakugo. "In junior high, what was your best result in the softball throw?"

"67 meters." He responds.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk."

This is about to get interesting. Bakugo steps into the white circle on the ground behind the teacher, holding a ball.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you got."

Bakugo begins warming up, looking somehow more serious than a minute ago. He preps his throw, growing a scowl on his face.

"DIE..!" He exclaims, as he lets the ball fly, an explosion taking place that very instant. I had to cover my face from the wind pressure. When I looked up again, the ball was still flying off into the distance until it leaves view. It eventually comes crashing down onto the field, far enough away that I could barely see that it landed at all.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational foundation for creating a hero." THe teacher states, turning around and holding up a mobile device that displayed a number.

705.2 meters.

Everyone gasped in amazement, while I just stood in awe. That was over TEN TIMES his personal best in junior high. I zone out temporarily just thinking about that, until the teacher grows a concerning look over his face.

"All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

I froze. Expulsion? On the first day? What madness was this?

The one kid from the practical that I witness basically punch a metal version of Godzilla looks more nervous than I do. I notice he's holding his one arm, shaking like a wet dog in a snowstorm. I approach and place my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask. He should be ready for anything this test has to offer, given his Quirk. There's no need for him to be so scared. Hell if anything I think I might be in the worst position unless I can think of some sort of exploit with my Quirk.

He turns, still looking worried. "Y-yeah. I'm okay. I'm Izuku, by the way."

"Hikari. Don't go breaking anything like in the practical now, yeah?" I turn and walk away, but now I can _feel_ him shaking. I think I ended up making it worse.

 _ **Smooth moves, dumbass.**_ Kage doing what Kage does best.

"We're free to do whatever we want to change the circumstances of our students." The teacher lifts his head and some of his bangs and looks at us all with wild eyes. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

I guess I have no choice but to get creative here. As long as I don't get last in everything, I should be okay... I'll just have to pick my moment when the time comes, if nothing comes up.

"Last place will be expelled?" The brown-haired woman started to object. "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

I can't say I disagree entirely, but I mean... Life itself isn't very fair is it?

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains." The teacher begins to retort her complaints with the logic I'd use here. "Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra." He taunts us all with a single finger. "Overcome it with all you got."

I start stretching and begin to brainstorm what I could potentially do with some of these tests using my Quirk to get a high score. I think if I use basic physics and gravity to my advantage in at least one test like the ball throw, I might manage to not be last here. I was never a physical person really, even if I am in decent shape for my age. I can't lift heavy weights or jump super high or anything. Just strictly average.

I'll have to use science here.

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now." He begins to walk towards a track set up. Looks like the first test is a 50-meter dash. There really isn't a lot I can do here with my Quirk to improve my time since I have to start on the ground next to the line, so I guess I'll just give it my best. Next to me was Iida and the frog-like girl which I find out is named Tsuyu. The robot starts giving us the queue when we're all in starting positions.

"On your marks," it starts. I brace myself, as do the other two.

"Get set... _**GO!**_ "

Iida blows ahead thanks to the engines in his legs, and Tsuyu starts to get ahead of me by simply jumping. I force myself to go faster than I think I've ever ran before until I hit the finish line.

"7.64 seconds." The robot announces my mediocre result. I'm kind of embarrassed at it, but there's not much I could do.

Iida approaches me. "Don't worry about that one, I think the other tests will be better suited for you to show off."

"Agreed." I respond, gasping for air as I start to walk with him back to the rest of the class. But what test would be better?

Watching the other students, I begin to learn all of their names and abilities. Such as Ochaco, the brown-haired girl, which can apparently nullify gravity. That explains why Izuku was floating during the practical before I caught him. After everyone got a time, some impressive, some not as much, we moved on to the Grip Strength test, which I still got about average for at best. After that, the Long Jump and repeated side steps. Still only average on both. Then we get to the ball throw, and I guess I'm up first.

I approach the circle, ball in hand.

"You get a total of two tries with the ball." The teacher says. "You can do whatever you want as long as you are inside the circle."

"Does that mean I have to be on the ground?" I ask, to clarify.

"Yes."

Well that's unfortunate. I was hoping to do something like in the practical, catapulting myself forward using a ramp and gravity. Hell I haven't even found an opportunity to use my Quirk in any of these tests yet...

Then it clicks. I have an idea.

I start by making a platform for the ball to rest on and not roll off just yet. Keeping the surface of it slick to reduce frictional force, I start to generate a circular tube going around the circumference of the circle, making sure it doesn't expand outside of the line that's drawn. I then go to make more or less an 'ejector seat' for the ball and start to spin it around the tube, faster and faster until it starts whizzing past faster than I can see it clearly. It's a strain to keep this up for much longer, so I decide it's best to release with a slight incline to give it more airtime.

The ball shoots past, making a slight ringing sound on the tube before I choose to let it dissipate. It flies for a distance and eventually hits the ground. The teacher holds up the device from before.

206 meters. Not bad, but not exactly noteworthy.

I shrug. "Let's see if I can think of something else." I start heading towards the ball again and bring it back, looking at it.

"Well, make it fast. We don't have all day." The teacher hits a button on the device resetting the number.

"Uh, mind if I say something fast?" Momo steps forward. "I think I could help..."

The teacher sighs, but doesn't say no. She approaches.

I look at her, curiosity at her suggestion. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it seems like you're trying to take the approach of making a system to throw the ball, but..." She pauses and looks me dead in the face. "What if you make something to _improve_ the ball?"

I never thought of anything quite like that.

I nod. "Thanks for the suggestion. You might want to step back." I turn away, hearing footsteps as I get to work on a new solution.

Bending the amber light to my will, I surround and incase the ball within a sphere so it doesn't fall while I make a rod of the same light stretching outward from the end of it, pointing to three separate triangles for aerodynamics.

I then start on making a bow and arrow, keeping the light from becoming too solid in the back for a "bowstring", making a recurve shape with a second bend to keep it compact enough to hold properly. I grab the newly fashioned weapon and pull the arrow-ball combo back. Before launching, I give the ball on the end a tip for better control during flight. I aim it upward.

"Ikaros!" I call out, apparently feeling like I'm in an action movie, as I let the arrow loose. The air pressure behind the release is surprising at first, didn't expect the bowstring on this thing to have such force behind it when it snapped. I see the arrow shimmering in the sky for several seconds until it collides onto the field with a crash and dismantling itself after impact. The ball was in the middle of the impact crater, slightly tarnished and hot to the touch.

The teacher had a grin on his face. "Seems like she taught you something." He held up the device again.

682.7 meters.

Oh, I'm _definitely_ going to keep this one.

My excitement must be all over my face after that score since everyone is looking like I just became a god or something, especially Momo. I head in her direction.

"Thanks for the advice." I said. "I owe you one."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I just wanted to help a classmate."

"Enough," the teacher intervened. "We have other things to do."

Ochaco steps up to the circle, and I'm pretty certain that she's going to show me up pretty easily. She touches the ball and it gives off a faint pink glow for a split second. Then, not with much force, she tosses the ball upward. It seems like it's going to go forever.

Which it does.

Literally, she scored infinity on the device the teacher was holding.

My jaw may as well hit the Earth's core. I give off a whistle like I just saw a once-in-a-lifetime event that impressed me.

Izuku steps up after that, a look of worry still all over his face. I tune out the conversations around me to focus on what he's doing. After all, seeing what happened in the entrance exam, this is BOUND to be explosive.

He grits his teeth, winds up, and begins to throw the pitch. I notice his arm's veins glowing red briefly before it returns to normal in an instant as he lets go.

46 meters.

What?

"I was definitely trying to use it just now..." Izuku says, a look of grief over his face.

"I erased your Quirk." The teacher steps forward, his scarf expanding into multiple loops floating in midair. His eyes were glowing red. "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

Erased his Quirk? Just like that?

"Those goggles! I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

Eraser? That doesn't sound familiar.

I hear students talking about how he's an underground hero, but it seems like most of them don't know him either.

"From what I can tell," Aizawa continues, looming over Izuku, "you can't control your Quirk, can you?"

That explains quite a bit. The nerves he was feeling, the explosive results at the practical, why his arms were glowing, everything. But why? Most people get their Quirk by age four or so, which means he'd should have been using it for at least a decade now. Why does he lack control?

Pondering this, it appears that the teacher was scolding him the whole time I was swirling thoughts through my head, as Izuku stands alone in the circle for his final attempt. Looking down on himself, I'm not sure if he'll do well...

He winds up his throw.

I thought the air pressure from my bow was surprising, but I almost got knocked down completely from this one. I can't even see the ball since he threw it. Everyone seemed surprised. I glance at Izuku- one of his fingers looks severely injured.

Well, I did say don't break a limb. A finger isn't a limb.

"Sensei," He says, looking back, grimacing from the pain he's probably feeling right now. "I can still move!"

 _ **Who IS this guy?**_ Kage spoke to me again. _**And why does he break EVERYTHING in his body ALL THE TIME?!**_

 _I have no idea..._ I retort, looking back at Mr. Aizawa. I can't tell if he's pleased or not, but this is the first time I've seen him smile since I met him. I guess that's a good sign.

But seriously.

 _ **WHAT THE HELL?!**_


End file.
